Our Dreams will come true
by Samila1223
Summary: Hey :D this is a kaishin fanfiction :D I really hope you guys enjoy it "So when Kudo shinichi returned to his original body, kaito has decided that it's the time, to confess his true feeling to his rival, will Shinichi think the same about the phantom thief ? can his dream really come true, ?


Hey :D So I'm new to this forum, I used to write on Wattpad :D but I found this one and was willing to give it a try, :D SO I've recently decided to start a KaiShin Fan fiction :) And I know I'm not an awesome writer but I'm trying my best :) It will be a quick shots until I settle down to a good long story chapters however I have one on Wattpad you can check it Samila1223 :D well guys I like to always make kaitto is the one who makes the first move ;D Anyways I would like to hear all your reviews and I'll be only posting one shots :D

Anyways Lets get starting and I'll be happy if any of you spend their valuable time on me :)

 **Dreams aren't meant to be fake, I've always thought dreams are fake, until I met you.**

Kaito switched his laptop on, planning the next heist, as he read a top article that caught his eyes, he stared at it for sometime, "The return of the modern Sherlock Holmes, Kudo shinichi." After deciding to check it out, he clicked on the article, as he started reading, "The great detective has returned after all this time, it was said that he was stuck with a difficult case," He read slowly as he scrolled down to see all the rest of the articles. smiling at the picture of the hot detective, "Maybe, I could settle a new appointment to meet you tantie-kun, after going back to your normal body," Kaito smirked as he called for his assistant, Jii-chan, asking him to settle down for a new heist, next Sunday under the moonlight,

"I think I found something good enough, young master." Jii-Chan said slowly, as he glanced over toward, Kaito, who was lying down, thinking about the returned-detective.

"What about it?" Kaito said, as he turned his attention toward, Jii-chan.

"It's a very expensive jewel, it's called the 'Blue Dragon'." He replied.

"Blue Dragon?" Kaito repeated the name, slowly, as he smirked. "That's such a unique name."

"It is," Jii-chan said slowly. "It's said that a lot of people have tried to steal this jewel but they ended up, either murdered, or disappear."

"Sounds like an exciting heist, Jii-chan." He said slowly. "I think we can make the audiences have a lot of fun this time,"

"Like the usual, young master." Jii-chan replied slowly

They both sat across the table as they tried to plan for their plan. for the next heist, however, Kaito knew that the purpose for this one, is neither stealing the diamond nor searching for the Panadora gem, Kaito knew quite well that he's willing to see his detective this time, well, it will be a great thing to pay him a realvisit before the heist and not as Kaito kid, but at least as one of his fan girls, knowing that the famous detective, surely, has lots of them,

"Well, Jii-chan." Kaito said slowly. "I've to excuse myself, need to do something important." He said winking slowly, to his assistant,

"Oh, Young master, Do you need any help?" The old man asked, confused,

"Nope, I can handle it, all by myself, Jii-chan." Kaito said slowly, "Now, I should be going."

Disguising himself as one of the normal girls, he saw once on the street, ofcourse it may not sound weird for a fan asking for an auto-graph, does it ? However the idea of the little detective surrounded by his fans, annoyed the phantom thief a bit, but he's learnt, to always keep his poker face.

He approached the Kudo's mansion, smirking. "Let the show begin." He whispered to himself, well he does know, that something like that may be counted as stalking at the middle of the night, meanwhile, it won't be weird if he was a fan.

Knocking on the door slowly, he waited, for the door to open, assuming the boy may be asleep by this time, he sighed, waiting a little more, his eyes widened when he saw the front door was opening slowly, as a figure approached, toward the iron-gate opening it slightly, with a confused face, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Well," Kaito started," I'm actually Kuiske Marie, a reporter, and I'm one of your biggest fans,"

"Oh," Was all what he managed to say, "How can I help you? "

"I wanted to gather information about you." Kaito replied calmly.

"Gather information?" He asked." Don't you find it weird especially at this time?"

"Well," Kaito started, "I found it the best time, since I know that you aren't busy,"

"I may have been busy, you can't be so sure." He remarked,

"I know, it was just a normal guessing." He replied.

Smirking, he opened the door wider, "Well, Come in."

"Thank you." He called, as he followed Shinichi, inside of the house, feeling alittle nervous especially at the sight of the handsome detective, who was still in his shirt and some pants, 'Why didn't he just change to his sleeping wear already?' He thought,

Shinichi had some strange feelings about the suspicious reporter, who claimed that she came to gather information for her work, 'Do you think I'd really fall for that?' He thought, 'Idiot. I know that there's another purpose behind it.'

They kept walking until they arrived at the library, with shinichi pointing for the mistress to sit, as he glanced toward her, letting his smirk, appearing on his face as usual, "So what's your reason for this visit ,kid?" He asked,

"wait-," Kaito glanced at him, with an amused look on his face, 'How did he manage to know my real identity so soon?' He thought," But how did you know?"

Well, Maybe it was true when they said that the detective was able to determine Kaito whenever he's close to him,

It's unbelievable how our hearts can sort out the people we love, so fast. even though, if they're disguised or hiding,

Meanwhile, he just followed his heart.

"Well," Shinichi's smile widened, as he turned his gaze toward kid," Do you think that disguising as a fan girl is one of the best ideas ?"

"My, My tatei-kun," Kaito said, pulling his white custom back, keeping his poker face up, "I'm impressed."

"So why are you here?" Shinichi asked.

"Let's say tonight's show, is personal," Kid said as he walked closer toward the little detective, scamming his outfit slowly, "I'd blame you for looking so attractive,"

Without another word, he reached his arm around shinichi's waist and pulled him closer, as their lips connected,

Enjoying the sensation of the detective's soft lips, he deepened the kiss, making his tongue dance joyfully within the detective's small tasty cave.

Still shocked, Shinichi, opened his eyes widely, staring at kids' which were full with lust, and a soft feeling, which was diagnosed as love, He didn't fight kid's kiss, maybe he enjoyed it, trying to push kid's away, he failed, not only because of kid's hold, but his body refused to obey him.

Kaito knew that the little detective was enjoying it, however, he can't lie to himself. he wanted more than just a kiss, but for now, he can be satisfied with it, not wanting to scare the detective anymore, he pulled apart slowly as he stared in his eyes, "So tantei-kun," Kaito said slowly, "Maybe, I have to go now, since I need to get ready for the next heist,"

Shinichi stared at him, silently, wishing, that he wouldn't leave so soon, well, he may admit that he enjoyed their kiss, more while, he wanted it to last longer, maybe it was right, when he thought about it,

his heart was stolen by this thief,

"See you, tantei-kun," Kaito winked, as he headed to the large window that was on the side of the hall, "Make sure to attend it. I would miss you until then."

Shinichi, walked toward, the curtain, closing them after kid's left, smirking slowly, "I'll make sure to attend it."

 **The End :D**

 **So guys :D Sorry for not finishing it right away D: And I know I'm not too good in writing the romantic scenes but I'm trying my best :) So it would be nice to leave me a review, that would really make me smile, and well if you have any comment on it :D Go on and send me what you really think of it, :D**

 **Anyways :D So my favorite ship is Kaishin :) That's why I'll be only posting one shots about them :) Because I'm not sure if I can update here daily and well :D I'm not that good**

 **But this one took me quite alot actually to just come with the kiss idea D: *Dies***

 **Well**

 **Love you guys :D**

 **And I'll write more :) Daily or weekly but I WILL WRITE AROUND 20 this month :D Well, I'm a loser who eats pizza and write/read Kaishin fan fiction :)**

 **Thank you for spending some of your time reading it :)**

 **I really appreciate it :))**

 **Bye**


End file.
